Stamp
Stamps are earned by playing games and using team work. Some are for all penguins and some are only for members. They were released on July 26, 2010. Stamp Book The Stamp Book is where you put your stamps every time you earn one. The Stamp Book is in your player card. You are able to show your pin collection in your Stamp Book. Members can customize their Stamp Books by clicking the pencil button on the bottom right of the outside of the Stamp Book. Stamps Events Characters Medium * Rockhopper Stamp: Be in the same room as Rockhopper. Happy77 said: There WILL BE a Rockhopper stamp! :D The stamp expert I talked to said if you are in the same room with Rockhopper, you'll get it. Hard *Gary Stamp: Be in the same room as Gary. *Cadence Stamp: Be in the same room as Cadence. *Penguin Band 1 Stamp: Be in the same room as Franky. *Penguin Band 2 Stamp: Be in the same room as G Billy. *Penguin Band 3 Stamp: Be in the same room as Petey K. *Penguin Band 4 Stamp: Be in the same room as Stompin' Bob. Extreme *Aunt Arctic Stamp: Be in the same room as Aunt Arctic. Activities Easy *Stage Crew Stamp: Operate the Switchbox 3000. *Underground (stamp) Stamp: Find the secret entrance to the Underground. *Snapshot Stamp: Use a camera on top of the Ski Hill. *Go Swimming Stamp: Swim in the water with a rubber duck. *Clock Target Stamp: Hit the Clock Target 10 times in a row. Medium *183 Days! Stamp: Log in with a penguin 183 days or older. *Going Places Stamp: Waddle around 30 rooms. *Dance Party Stamp: Party in the Night Club with 10 penguins. *Igloo Party Stamp: Throw an igloo party for 10 penguins. *Coffee Server Stamp: Serve five coffees, using the apron and emote. *Pizza Waiter Stamp: Serve five pizzas, using the apron and emote. Hard *365 Days! Stamp: Log in with a penguin 365 days or older. *Puffle Owner Stamp: Adopt and care for 16 puffles. *Floor Filler Stamp: Dance in the Night Club with 25 penguins. *Full House Stamp (members only): Fill your igloo with 99 furniture items. *Play It Loud! Stamp: Form a full band at the Lighthouse. *Jackhammer Stamp: Get 30 penguins and use a jackhammer on the Iceberg. http://community.clubpenguin.com/blog/2010/07/happy77-asks-about-stamps.php *Fort Battle Stamp: Throw snow at the Forts with 5 penguins of the same color. *Hockey Team Stamp: Form a team with 5 penguins in the same jersey. Extreme *Soccer Team Stamp: Form a team with 5 penguin in the same jersey. *Party Host Stamp: Host and igloo party for 30 penguins. *Ninja Meeting Stamp: Meet 10 black belts in the Ninja Hideout. Games Thin Ice Easy *1 Coin Bag Stamp: Collect 1 coin bag. Medium *3 Coin Bags Stamp: Collect 3 coin bags. *6 Coin Bags Stamp: Collect 6 coin bags. *Iced Treasure Stamp (members only): Find the iced treasure room. Hard *10 Coin Bags Stamp (members only): Collect 10 coin bags. *Ice Bonus Stamp: Completely melt 480 ice tiles. *Ice Trekker Stamp (members only): Push all blocks to the current position. Expert *All Coin Bags Stamp (members only): Collect all coin bags on every level. *Ice Master Stamp (members only): Master all the mazes. Jet Pack Adventure Easy *Lift Off Stamp: Take off and return to the launch pad. *Fuel Rank 1 Stamp: Collect all fuel tanks in Level 1. Medium *Jet Pack 5 Stamp (members only): Complete 5 levels. Trivia * The login screen says "There's a challenge in every stamp" and "It starts on your player card". *There is not a Sensei Stamp, they may probably add it later. *They have changed many games to make most things member so that only members can get member stamps. *For a few minutes when the stamp books first released, there was a bug where some penguins already had all the stamps. It was fixed soon after. *There is a Gary Stamp and an Aunt Arctic stamp, which may mean they will waddle around the island sometime. However, this is unconfirmed. *In the Spanish servers, there isn't a Gary stamp, so the total amount of stamps is 106. Gallery Coin Crab.png|The 'Crab's Treasure' Stamp. Surf Stamp.png|The 'Max Flips' Stamp. RockhopperStamp.png|The Rockhopper Stamp. JackhammerStamp.png|The 'Berg Drill!' Stamp. GoSwimming.png stamplogin.png|The first Stamp login screen. Screenlogin2.jpg|The second stamp login screen. Sources and References Category:Items